


Raw

by okydoky



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/pseuds/okydoky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Draco needed a lighter. As it turned out, that was how it ended as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

****

: :

Draco pushed his way through the crowd, the hot and sweaty mass of people grinding against each other and made his way to the exit. The cool air hit his face in a rush of relief, filling his lungs with fresh air rather than the hot and heavy air which filled the club. He pulled a scruffy pack of cigarettes out of his pocket as he walked away, fumbling in his pockets for a lighter as well. Nothing.

He looked around, and saw a man sitting on the curb a few metres away. It was dark, but Draco could see the lit tip of the cigarette glowing in the night. With a sigh, he walked over and sat down on the dirty pavement. He wrinkled his nose.

"Do you have a lighter?" he asked. He raked his gaze up and down the man facing away from him. The man was slim, his dark jeans fitting oh so tightly, with a slim fitting white t-shirt as well. His dark hair curled at the nape of his tanned neck, and Draco could see it was slightly damp, probably from exertion. As he turned to Draco, high cheekbones and a straight nose faced him.

"Potter?" Draco said, recoiling slightly.

Potter smirked. "Hello, Malfoy." He tapped away the ash from the end of his cigarette. Resting the cigarette between plump pink lips, Potter felt around his pockets. He produced a plain black lighter from the depths of his jeans. Draco wondered how on earth he managed to hold things in those pockets, with his jeans being so tight and so perfectly moulded to his arse.

Draco took it from his fingers. Potter had a drag from his cigarette, blowing a cloud of smoke from between those gorgeous lips. The way Potter smoked was almost phallic in nature, and Draco felt his prick twitch uncomfortably in his trousers.

Placing his own cigarette between his lips, he was acutely aware of the fact that Potter was watching every move his lips made, how his tongue curled around it – exaggerated of course for the benefit of Potter. He tried to light the cigarette, once, twice unsuccessfully before Potter took the lighter off him with out a word and lit it easily. Potter leant in to Draco's body as he did so, their thighs brushing, and once the cigarette was lit, Potter didn't move away.

Draco took a grateful drag, aware that Potter was watching the way his lips moved as he blew the smoke away.

"Thank you, Potter."

"You're welcome," Potter said, his voice sounding like sex.

There was a few moments of silence as their cigarettes burn away. "What's a nice boy like you doing in a dump like this?" Draco asked.

Potter looked at him slyly in a sideways glance. "The same thing as you, I imagine."

"Now I could have sworn that the _Daily Prophet_ reported just last month that you and Weasley were engaged."

"She's in Asia," Potter said. He took a drag. "Been there for a couple of weeks."

Draco nodded slowly. "And here her boyfriend – sorry – fiancé – is, trolling for cock in a Muggle club."

Draco saw a familiar flicker in Potter's eyes, from just before he attacked Draco. He wondered whether there was a chance that Potter would be attacking Draco in a different way tonight.

"Mmm," Potter said. He put his cigarette out on the pavement. His thigh felt hot against Draco's and he knew without a doubt that he wanted that heat all over him, on top of him, inside him. "You coming inside?"

Draco paused, taking a drag to buy himself some time. "I was going to go home… I was hoping not to be alone tonight, but that I not how the night his dictated things."

Potter let out a long breath. "It's a little early to be writing the night off isn't it?"

Draco shrugged. "Haven't really seen anybody I'm interested in tonight. Not inside, anyway."

Potter smiled, and looked at Draco, his eyes shining from underneath his shaggy fringe. It hid the scar, which Draco had a sudden urge to see, to stroke and lick.

"Oh yeah?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah… want another cigarette?"

Potter shook his head. "No thanks. Had quite a few tonight already."

"Oh," Draco said, and he was sure his disappointment was evident in voice. "You'll be going back in then?"

"Not sure about that now. Your idea of going home sounds quite good to me."

Draco laughed, bitterly. "You have someone to go home with then?"

"Actually," Potter said, "I was thinking about taking you back to your flat and fucking you within an inch of your life. If that's okay with you, of course."

Draco's heart started to beat faster within his chest. "Yeah, yeah, that sounds good."

Potter gave him a dark, smouldering look. "Lets go then." He got to his feet swiftly, before holding his hand out for Draco and pulling him up as well.

He dragged them into a dark alley, pushing him against a dirty, grimy wall, his knee between Draco's thighs, grinding into his cock which had suddenly surged to life.

Potter's hot mouth was against Draco's ear. "Apparate us to yours," he whispered, before licking down Draco's neck.

Draco hastened to do as he was told, much to his surprise. He was not one to give up control easily, let alone do as someone else said. He Apparated them away, just as Potter kissed him, his tongue slipping into Draco's surprised mouth.

They appeared in Draco's bedroom – there was no point beating around the bush. They both knew what they were there for – sex, pure dirty raw fucking. Potter had a woman for making love – Draco knew what it was like to need someone just to fuck and lose control for.

Potter tried to kiss him gently, but that was not what Draco wanted, not what he _needed_. Potter seemed to understand straight away, and the kiss turned, from something resembling loving and tender, to something with teeth pulling and lips soothing. It was animalistic, and Draco fell into it like he was coming home.

The kiss grew longer and Draco was more and more turned on by the blatant displays of power and strength which seemed to radiate from Potter. He raised his hands and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Potter pulled away from the kiss, raising his arms and discarding his t-shirt thoughtlessly. As Draco undid his shirt, Potter ran his hands up and down his chest before slipping the shirt off his shoulders.

Potter was gorgeous. He was all tanned planes of skin which dipped and formed contours perfectly on his chest. His shoulders were broad, and when Draco ran his hands over his biceps, they were firm, and Draco imagined himself sinking his teeth into that succulent flesh.

Potter pushed him on the bed, yanking his belt from his trousers in one quick motion. Soon, Draco found himself naked, his hard erection arching out from its bed of curls to Potter. Potter discarded of his own clothes and looked down at Draco, palming his own erection.

Draco spread his legs and began to stroke himself. "Potter… are you going to fuck me?"

Potter moaned and settled himself down over Draco, giving him the weight of a man on top of him that he oh so craved. Draco arched up into Potter as he began to slowly thrust his own prick against Draco's thigh.

"Potter…" Draco moaned. He raised his hand and brushed Potter's damp fringe away from his face. He ran his finger over Potter's scar, delighted to feel his cock twitch as he did so. He would remember that for later.

"Turn over," Potter growled, nudging Draco's hip so he was on his hands and knees.

Draco soon discovered that Potter had no hesitations. He spread Draco's cheeks, and licked up Draco's cleft before centering in on his arse. Potter pressed his tongue against the tight ring of muscle, and as it opened up beneath his mouth, Potter began to tongue his arse with much precision and care as he did when he kissed Draco's mouth.

Soon, Draco was pushing back against Potter's face, begging for more of an intrusion than that of Potter's tongue. He needed to be torn apart in lust, he needed to be fucked _now_.

Draco pulled away from Potter, pushing him down on the bed. He straddled Potter's skinny hips and pulled Potter's cock upright.

"W-w-wait," Potter said. A vial of lubricant flew to his out stretched hand, although it fell, as Potter was shaking with exertion. Potter slapped his hand in the pool of lube, forcing two fingers inside Draco hurriedly.

Draco moaned as the fingers twisted inside him, fucking him as much as possible. He forced himself up and down on them, needing them further inside him. He growled at the lack of penetration and pulled them out and grabbed Potter's cock. He found it slick, and as soon as he lined himself up with Potter, he sank down, letting out a small cry as he was fully sheathed.

Potter moaned, holding Draco's hips so tightly, he knew there would be bruises there in the morning. He could already imagine himself wanking at the memory of this.

Draco raised himself up and down on that gorgeous shaft, groaning as Potter's cock brushed his prostate.

"Potter, Potter…" Draco chanted as he fucked himself on Potter.

"Draco…" Potter moaned. Soon, it was clearly not enough for him, as he flipped them over, pulling Draco's legs over his shoulder, and beginning to fuck him for all he was worth. Draco wondered if he fucked Weasley like that.

The minutes began to blur together for Draco, in a haze of unbelievable pleasure as Potter pounded him like no one had ever done. All too soon, or in too much, Draco came. He came so hard, and yelled so loud that he thought he might pass out.

Just a couple of minutes after Draco had come, Potter began to lose his rhythm, and began to thrust faster, and with one final, hard thrust, Potter came, buried deep in Draco's arse.

Potter collapsed on Draco's chest for a second, nipping at the skin of his nipple with his teeth before rolling off him.

He lay down, his chest heaving, before he reached on the floor for his packet of cigarettes.

"Want one?" Potter asked, offering him the packet.

Draco took one, placing it between his lips. He could still feel sweat cooling on his back.

"Got a lighter?" Draco asked with a smirk, and they both began to laugh. Bitterly. The thought of Potter's fiancé flickered through Draco's mind, but he squashed it. The deed was already done – there was no point ruining a perfectly good afterglow, after all. For now, he would just smoke.


End file.
